Breaking News
by Imyoshi
Summary: When your secret is exposed on the news what will you do?


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

It ended as another usual Friday at Middleton, nothing to out of the ordinary. Kim and Ron already have returned from their joyous activities that happen on their Ron-night. Movies, dinner, or a trip to the mall the possibilities were endless for the duo. Hanging out was what best friends did and they were the prime example. Nothing complicated yet not to simple, just great.

Tired from their long day both made their respected ways home, saying goodnight to each other. Exhausted the two teens slowly pulled themselves up from their staircases to their bedrooms. Normally after Ron-night it was tradition to watch the news to see the latest gossip, or whatever was currently attracting the viewers. The parents of the household enjoyed it, still paying no mind Kim and Ron already had their heads softly plowed on to the soft pillows. Sleep was just around the corner, that was until the shouting from their parents startled them.

Their names being called to come down, slightly agitating the weary heroes. Pushing themselves out of bed with a sigh leaving their mouths, they made their way downstairs. Why had they called them down was the only question lingering in their minds. Coming up with no conclusions Kim and Ron found themselves seated on the couch in their homes with their parents still very sleepy. The expressions on their faces were unreadable making the teens a little worried, only a bit.

"What did you call me down here for?" His voice was faint, but noticeable. Ron stared at his parents demanding a reason, any reason. "...'Yawn' I'm very tired so can please make this quick mom and dad?"

"Sorry son to keep you from your sleep, but the news is doing a special on you guys. They say it will change everything we know about you two." Dean looked at his son, who still wasn't completely following. "Look son it seems important and you should be here and see what they have to say. And besides it starts when the commercials are finished." His father simply replied with his wife Jean nodding.

Finding a comfortable place on the couch Ron nodded before getting ready to see this so-called 'Special'.

As Ron had been called down by his parents, Kim's family did the same giving her the same speech, just in their family way. Somehow James found a way to include anything their family 'Anything is possible for a Possible' motto. Kim sat there on the couch with her blanket wrapped around her, hiding her whole body only showing her head. As soon as this special was over she was going to pay mister Sandman a visit.

Their eyes were glued to the TV waiting for those damn commercials to end. The special for all they knew could probably be a montage of times they saved the world. Or hell just be some made up gossip that people love to eat up and spread like wild-fire. Whatever it was kept them from their bed, that they so desperately wanted hug.

"Hey look honey it starting!" With the commercials ending the news channel was back. Everyone in their homes were silent waiting and watching.

The news channel did its little intro before a familiar reporter appeared before the screen. Famously known for having gossip on 'Team Possible' it was none other than Summer Gales. Looking very confident the anchorwoman appeared to almost be glowing with excitement. Her grin was not overlooked, and her lack of papers didn't worry her. Whatever she had was good, dare I say it juicy. Having never seen her like this before both the teens felt a slight discomfort in their stomachs, but shrugged it off thinking nothing more.

"Hi and were back! Today's story is a very unique one. It was brought into by one of our cameraman who traveled three days from who knows where to get it us." A little screen appeared floating right beside her with the 'Team Possible' logo followed with a question mark. "Now what I'm about to show you may be a an amateur video, but the footage is anything but. The voices and people are indeed Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable..."

_"Blah blah blah, just get to the video already!" _The wait wasn't making the red-head heated no it was her exhaustion. She just wanted to get to bed and lay her head down.

"After without further ado the video you all have waited for..." The little screen suddenly envelop the entire news channel still baring the 'Team Possible' logo. Slowly but surely it began to dissolve away revealing a camera's point of view as someone held it walking tirelessly through what seemed to be a jungle. Rain poured down hard on the lens making it hard to see. It was no surprise for viewers at all, after all many news reporters follow Kim and Ron when they go on their missions. They didn't actually venture with them into the villains lair but they waited for them to get an interview. Still for him to be in the jungle suggested that he got lost searching for the teen duo. The video first few minutes was almost like a replay as the cameraman tried to find a way out of the jungle. You could hear his breathing as it was very deep and shallow.

People were about to change the channel until it looked like some progress was made. Pushing his way past some plants it appeared that the cameraman found his way behind a tree right across Kim and Ron. The camera's lens focused on the prime targets Kim and Ron who were being drenched in water. Their hair was dripping down their bodies, as their clothes sagged on to the curves and angels of their body. Kim looked like she was busy on her kimmunicator while Ron was promptly standing waiting for to finish. Putting the device aside Kim looked a little angry not being able to reach her friend.

The scenario seemed familiar to Kim and Ron who watched the screen intently, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it, at least not yet.

"So what's the sitch KP?" Ron had to shrug some of his hair away from his eyes. It seemed like a futile attempt in the rain.

"Bad news Ron I can't get through to Wade. His signal isn't picking up at all." Sighing a little Kim lifted her hands slightly to touch the rain. "It must be the rain? I guess it's messing with the signal."

"So what now? We head over to the town a mile back and stay at a hotel?" He suggested shrugging his shoulder in their new destination.

"It looks like it."

Their options were few if not all. Tired already the cameraman began to extend his hand out from behind the tree. It seemed the teen heroes hadn't notice his presence yet. He needed their help if he was going to get out from the this hell called a jungle. Just as his mouth was going to form a word something unexpected entered the air.

Ron suddenly wrapped his arms around Kim...

Back at home the duo eye's suddenly went wide with realization. They remembered this day all to well now. Of all things they've could have showed it was this of all things. Something they had kept a secret for what seemed to be a while now.

_"Ohh no there..."_ Kim suddenly found herself lowering her head in to her blanket. Curling her feet into the blanket as well, now the teen hero was engulfed by her sheet.

_"...is no way!" _Ron position on the couch became very uncomfortable very fast. He pulled his collar feeling like it was getting hotter.

"Good that gives us some alone time." His tone wasn't its average Ronness level, it was way more seductive, almost like it was welcomed.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron pressing her body against his. Hey eyes looking at him with intense want, as rain continued to down pour. "Alone time I like the sound of that." If Ron's tone was off now Kim's was too. Hers could easily be recognized as sultry, if not alluring.

The cameraman's arm suddenly stopped, If the viewer's attention was not grabbed it was suddenly now jerked. Everyone watching looked at their screens more intensely especially the heroes parents. Now instead of calling for help he stayed hidden behind the tree trying to focus the camera on the two unaware heroes.

The blonde ran his hands across Kim's back, feeling her. "Hmm...KP it looks like our clothes are soaking wet." Nodding his head towards the direction of the nearest town. "The towns back there, we should go get a room for the night." The smile on his face could barely be made out through the lens, but could still be felt.

The red-head's hands found a very comfortable spot under Ron's shirt. "And do what?" It may have been a question, but if anything it was inviting. The features on the female could be seen as very seductive.

Ron's head touched Kim's lightly. "Well first we need to get out of these clothes." He clutched the folds of her shirt running his fingers through the fabric.

Kim began to pull Ron's shirt curling it up. His stomach slowly becoming visible to the viewer. "How will we stay warm?" She found herself touching his abdominal not regretting it in the slightest.

"Well we could do something fun to stay warm." Sheer confidence was beaming off the blonde, something no one has ever seen before. It was if he had already done this before and with her.

Bringing her mouth up to his, but not touching. "I'm listening." It sounded begging in a way.

His hands slid underneath Kim's shirt to travel to the confides of her back, gently rubbing it getting a whimper out of the red-head. Then before he knew they traveled underneath her...

_"Oh please no!"_ His face got paler and it only continued as video continued to sitting on the couch Ron began to turn his attention to his front door. His parent's eyes still fixated to the TV.

...cargo pants.

With the rain letting up the camera could plainly see the blonde's hands resting inside her clothing on Kim's rear. They seemed relaxed there almost like they were freely welcomed. And before anyone knew it a soft cry of pleasure left Kim's mouth sounding almost like a moan.

Smirking a little. "Well KP, It looks like you could use another..."

_"No no no no no!" _Kim's whole body was underneath her blanket with only her eyes visible. Sweat dripped down her neck as the intense heat from the blanket roasted her. Her parents were just like Ron's glued to the TV.

...spanking."

Gasp could be heard from both their parents and who ever else was watching the news. Kim and Ron wanted to disappear, where it truly didn't matter as long as no one could find them.

He gave her another squeeze, making Kim press herself even closer to Ron's body. "You've been a very naughty girl KP. And naughty girls have to be punished"

Her hands lightly traveled to Ron's belt grabbing it with the motive to rip it off. "Your right Ron I've been a _very_ naughty girl. What are you going to do to me." Kim replied as sultry as possible. Her eyes seemed to be filled with lustful thoughts.

Ron's hands still remained on her rear. "First I'm going to spank you until, every time you sit it will hurt and remind you of me."

Kim began to pull tighter on to his belt. "Yes"

"Then I'll tease your body letting my hands travel and fondled every part of you until you beg for me to take you."

"Yes" Sounding a little demanding her breathing was becoming heavy, as her she closed her eyes and threw her head back. The rain only helped show the mist formed when someone breathes heavy in a cold climate.

The blonde picked Kim up bridal style, while Kim's arms found their way around his neck. The rain made their hair glisten with a mystic shine. Looking at her with loving yet lusting intent. He brought Kim's head closer to his own. "And finally..."

_"No!" _Even in separate houses the duo still thought loudly in unison.

"...I'm going to make love to you all night." Was his tone lustful no, demanding no, confident no, it was loving. He meant it sincerely.

Kissing him clearly with great passion Kim's arms traveled through the blonde's strands of wet hair. Her own hair draped to her side, but she didn't care she was to busy with his lips. Separating apart, but not from a lack of air, she stared at him with a loving gaze. Their breathing was heavy and in synch. "I want you." Those 3 simple 1 syllable words were almost as powerful as 'I love you'.

And the next thing to happen was Ron walking off while carrying Kim. The rain by then had lighten up a bit, still washing all over their clothes causing the fabric to cling to their bodies. Their outfits portraying a darker shade of color than their earlier shade. Kim didn't care she was to busy assaulting the blonde's neck with her candy-flavored lips...

The screen video of Kim and Ron vanished revealing Summer Gales who looked like she was unbelievably joyous. Why wouldn't she be? This news story is like finding the diamond in the cool pile. It was worth more than gold or any other valuables it was simply...priceless.

"There you have it our special on the so-called 'Team Possible'. Now on to our next topic!" The 'Team Possible' logo was replaced with 'Best Friends' that was also followed by a question mark. "Now to our next discussion about these two so-called 'Best Friends'..." She air quoted 'Best Friends' with a smirk on her face. "Are they really nothing more than best friends?" Summer's eyes gave a devious gaze. "Or do they have a dirty little...secret I for sure believe they do." An image of Ron popped up beside Summer. "Our first topic Ron Stoppable teen hero sidekick? It seems to me that this blonde has been tapping more than just villains self destruct buttons if you know what I mean. Who many believed to be nothing more than a comic relief, seems to have a more active role in our teen heroine's life." It was Kim's turn for an image of her to pop up next to Gale. "And finally teen hero Kim Possible a role model for women? This teen seems to have a secret life from the rest of the world. She lives up to a life of being an a perfect angle..."Sighing a little. "...at least outside she does who knows what her and partner have done in a lone room." The smile on Summer Gale was all to powerful. "These two always said they did everything together, and I guess they really meant everything together." Both the images faded away leaving only the 'Best Friends' logo floating. "This has been the news and I'm Summer Gales goodbye and goodnight."

The news channel faded away with commercials soon following.

Silence loomed in the air for both the families and who ever else happen to watch the news that faithful moment. Silence was supposed to be golden, but why was it feeling so ominous at the moment. The teens were almost to the point of hyperventilating, a secret...their secret was just publicly displayed on the news. Sweat dripped down their necks with their eyes losing focus, it was too much for someone to intake all at once. Fear began to creep on them as to many thoughts were passing through them. What when how why where, those questions were already answered they just wished it was never a possibility for them to show up in their lives in that form. Their parents still sat there mouths wide open, with looks of disbelief at their TV if the news channels was still showing that accursed video. Hands were gripping tightly on to knees while some shaking was visibly noticeable from their shoulder blades and above.

She had already brought her knees to her head in a fetal position. Her hands securely holding herself together. The blanket covered most of her body, except for her guilty emerald eyes and messing fiery hair. Kimberly looked at her parents waiting for them to turn their heads at her. It would be any moment now, the wait was torture on a level she didn't know exist before and already wished she never felt...

Ron was on the same boat instead he was slowly pressing his palms directly on the couch. There would be hand prints there for sure. He felt like he was in an oven, but yet his blood at the moment felt colder than ice. His dark honey eyes, mismatch freckles and golden unkempt hair turn their gaze towards his parents. He waited and waited...and waited some more for his parents to look him in the eyes. They still sat there letting the information sink in. He wished it was a dream a horrible damn dream, but only children wished,...this was reality and he knew it.

After what seemed like an eternity James, Ann, Jean, and Dean finally looked at their children. Mixed emotions were present anywhere on either of their faces, instead they all shared the same mutual feeling...doubt.

* * *

A/N: What? You expect me to make my stories plain and boring? I thought my readers knew me better than that. If you really don't like this story then don't read the next chapter when I post it...even though you will anyways.

One thing I will point out this is my 8th story and I'm promising now I won't be making any other stories until I have at least 6 of my other stories completed. So far I have 2 done, which ends up being 4 left.

And one last comment, for my friends out there...you know who you are. I hope you enjoy this tale of 'What If'

Till next time

- Yoshi/Johnny


End file.
